


Solstice

by TheUTAUNerd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Solstice, Songfic, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUTAUNerd/pseuds/TheUTAUNerd
Summary: Songfic based on Solstice by Marcus Abbott and Sidonie Bishop





	Solstice

The sun was just beginning to set. Soon, it would Virgil’s favourite time of day; night-time. He didn’t know why, but the sunset and the moonlight gave him a calm feeling of home that he couldn’t quite describe, like an old friend whose name has slipped your mind. For as long as he could remember, he’d always adored the night. Everyone else was gone, and Virgil could be alone with his thoughts. 

He sat on his window-sill, sipping hot chocolate from his favourite Nightmare Before Christmas mug and watching the sunset. It may have been winter, but it was surprisingly sunny, though incredibly cold. He didn’t mind though, being around his family always warmed him up. He laid his head against the window, watching the sky as an array of pinks, reds, oranges and blues graced the tapestry of the sky. He gave a small smile, thinking of all the possible ways he could describe the joy of the sunset. It only made him wish he could share this joy of his with another. A certain kind, caring yet brilliant man had somehow fought his way into Virgil’s ice cold, barricaded heart and warmed him completely, like the sun. He was filled with the need to tell him exactly what he meant to the anxious trait, but he was filled, unironically, with fear of rejection. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him for good,  
So Virgil stared up at the sky as it slowly got darker, thinking of all the times they’d spent together, all the memories he cherished of him. It may not be possible, but he could dream. He broke himself out of that nostalgic prison and looked at the time. It was only six o'clock at night, giving him all the time in the world to yearn for him tonight. But for now, he had a place to be, a movie night to attend. 

As if on que, he could hear that knock, the specific knock that could only ever be him. He got up and sighed, going to the door and going downstairs to spend this most beautiful and melancholy night together with those he loved more than anything in the world, and nothing was going to stop him, not his heart, his mind, or his demons. In times of loneliness, they say you should be strong but that’s impossible. He needed them, and though his heart was longing for someone, he needed to stop, if only for a single night. So he did. 

And he was with the world for a little while.


End file.
